junto a mi II
by Miss smiled
Summary: Una princesa "desaparecida" y un Inuyasha enamorado de el ángel de la playa...
1. Chapter 2

Hola! Cualquier ayuda será aceptada siempre y cuando no sean comentarios ofensivos, saludos y espero que lo disfruten. Espero que les guste..

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi, pero esta historia si.

**Junto a mí**

En la época sengoku…

Una chica caminaba entre los árboles de un gran bosque. Era alta, de figura esbelta, pelo largo color azabache en el que al final caían unos graciosos rizos y con un par de ojos color chocolate en los que cualquiera se perdería. Vestía una hermosa yucata corta color blanca y como toque final, tenía unas perlas decorativas.

Al llegar a un claro, se sentó en una gran roca y observó el oscuro cielo por un momento. De su ojo brotó una fina lagrima, rodó por su tersa mejilla y luego se la secó. Las estrellas titilaban como si compartieran un secreto con ella. Miró al cielo una vez más y se dejó llevar por el cansancio al eterno paraíso de los sueños.

...

-La chica ya llegó.- Dijo Urasue, una vieja oráculo. Hace ya varios años se conoce sobre una profecía. La anciana pronunció unas palabras en una extraña lengua, luego la luz se fue..

...

Mientras tanto, en el castillo del este..

Se podía divisar, en un amplio jardín, a un joven de cabellos largos platinados en el que arriba se encontraban dos tiernas orejitas de perro, con unos raros ojos ámbar. Su cuerpo era delgado pero tenía la musculatura necesaria para hacerlo ver muy sexi. Llevaba un hakama (pantalones) blusados en los tobillos, una chaqueta con mangas "separadas", un kosode (camisa), y un obi (cinturón) color rojo. Este era de una personalidad muy aspera, jamás usa honorificos y se puede decir que solo hace lo que él quiere.

Él estaba practicando con Tessaiga, la espada que su padre le había regalado por su cumplimiento de su mayoría de edad. Este le advirtió que solo la tendría que usar para casos de emergencia y que, ya que le había dado tan preciado obsequio, tendría que, por lo menos, mejorar su actitud aunque sea, un poco. Pero, como siempre, este hiso oídos sordos a las reglas de su padre, el gran Inu No Taisho.

Y si, de quien estoy hablando es justo de la persona que te estás imaginando, Inuyasha.

-Hijo, prepárate que mañana viajaremos al castillo del Sur a visitar a mis amigos.-

-Miroku vendrá conmigo, de otra forma, estaré muy aburrido-

-De acuerdo, el vendrá, con la condición de que no sea tan libidinoso con las jóvenes de allí.-

-Feh, yo me encargo de eso.-

Miroku era el mejor amigo de Inuyasha desde niños. Era un plebeyo, ya que Inuyasha era el príncipe de las tierras del Este. Como ya sabrán, es un libidinoso que, a la primera chica que se le cruza, le pide tener un hijo o, su mano atrevida tocara, bueno, este.. ya saben que parte de ella.

Inuyasha sabía que el viaje al castillo de los amigos de su padre era, para arreglar el compromiso entre él y la hija de ellos. De su nombre, no se acordaba, solo sabía que, de pequeños, ni se podían ver. Él siempre dijo,-esa niña es una malcriada, caprichosa, fea e insoportable que jamás e visto.- y con eso, ya les resumí todo. Pero hace ya bastantes años, demasiados si se podría decir, que no sabe nada sobre ella, aunque eso es lo menos que le importaba en este momento.

Su viaje empezaría mañana por la mañana….

Continuara…

Espero con ansias, los reviews con sus opiniones. Si quieren, pásense por mi perfil para que me conozcan un poquito más. Saludos a todos y, espero encontrarlos en otros fics.


	2. Chapter 1

Hola devuelta! Espero que el capitulo anterior les haya gustado. Acá les dejo la continuación...

Como sabrán los personajes no me pertenecen.

Al día siguiente la chica despertó. Al abrir sus grandes ojos miro al cielo, encontrándose con un brillante sol. Se levanto, acomodo su corta yucata y partió hacia algún lugar.

…

Mientras tanto, Inuyasha ya llego al castillo del Sur…

-Oh! Inu No, que alegría verte!- dijo una bella mujer vestida con un hermoso vestido azul marino.

-Lo mismo digo Naomi.- respondió el aludido con una sonrisa.

-Mi esposo no tardara en llegar, fue al pueblo.-

-No hay problema, no te preocupes.-

Mientras sacaban las valijas, se podía ver un hombre llega corriendo hacia donde ellos se encontraban.

-Mi señora, dicen haberla vito en la playa- Dijo muy agitadamente.

Al escuchar esto, Naomi abrió enormemente sus ojos chocolates -¿Me lo dice enserio? Mire que con este tipo de cosas no se hacen bromas-

-Jamás jugaría con eso, y mucho menos con usted, su majestad-

-Pero ya pasaron muchos años, ya no me quedan más esperanzas de encontrarla-

-Hágame caso y no pierda la fe. Es mejor asegurarse, ¿No cree?-

-De acuerdo, mandare a unas personas a revisar- Y dicho esto, dio media vuelta y entro al castillo.

Como siempre, nunca faltan los curiosos, y Miroku e Inuyasha no son la excepción.

-Padre, ¿de que estaba hablando ese hombre y quién es esa chica?-

-Más tarde te lo cuento, ahora, ¿Podrías ir a la playa con Miroku?, Solo para estar seguro.-

-Feh, de todas formas tampoco quería saber.- Dijo en tono altanero –Miroku, vamos a la playa, me estoy aburriendo.-

-Sí, claro Inuyasha, aunque no es forma de hablarle a tu padre.-

-Yo le hablo como se me da la gana-

…

Al llegar a la playa…

-Te dije que caminaras más rápido, todas las jovencitas ya se fueron, y yo que las quería ver en traje de baño.- Suspiro en tono triste Miroku. –Ves, todo por tu culpa, te dije que no pararas en ese puesto de ramen.-

-Ya te dije que yo hago lo que quiero, y ya sabes que si se pudiera me casaría con el ramen.-

-Ha Inuyasha, eres un caso perdido.-

El paisaje era hermoso, se podía ver una gran luna llena rodeada por estrellas. Y del otro lado, nunca faltan las luces del pueblo a lo lejos, realmente un hermoso paisaje. Ellos miraban hacia el horizonte cuando, uso suaves cabellos azabaches le acarician la cara.

No sabe porque, en ese momento cerró los ojos y simplemente, disfruto de ese roce. Al volver a abrirlos, lo único que vio fue a una figura femenina y a un Miroku corriendo tras ella. Lo primero que hiso al reaccionar fue agarrar a su amigo quien tenía corazoncitos dando vueltas sobre su cabeza.

-¡Inuyasha, dejaste escapar a ese hermoso ángel!- había aceptado ir a la playa para ver chicas lindas, y la única que quedaba se había ido por culpa del insensible de su mejor amigo, quien aparentemente jamás entendería sus sentimientos hacia las jovencitas.

-Eres un libidinoso.- Dijo dándole un buen coscorrón en la cabeza, que según él estaba hueca y llena de cosas horrorosas que él jamás querrá saber, de su amigo. –¿Por cierto, no te resulta algo familiar esa chica?

-¡Ya te dije! Me recuerda a un ángel-

Y si. Su amigo tenía razón, no lo podía creer pero, era la primera vez que concordaba con el. Sea la forma que sea, el se encontraría una vez más con ella. ¿A eso se referirá con amor a primera vista? No, no puede ser. Feh, el amor es para tontos, quien lo necesita.

Continuara…

…

Espero reviews con críticas constructivas, no acepto ofensas. Muchas gracias por leerme.

Pronto publicare la continuación.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola devuelta! Disculpen mi retraso, como ya comente en mi otro fic, mi laptop se rompí y tuve que llevarla al técnico, mi más grande problema es que estruje mi cerebro al máximo, pero no conseguía sacar ideas. (? Acá se los dejo, espero que lo disfruten y lean hasta el final :D

En el castillo del reino del Sur…

Inuyasha había vuelto a escuchar sobre esa extraña chica, esa que decían que no habían vuelto a ver hacia ya varios años. No era que le interesara ni nada, como le iba a interesar eso al gran Inuyasha Taisho, príncipe del Este! Simplemente era que si todos allí sabían, porque el no.

-Padre, ¿Quién es esa tal desaparecida?-

-Es Kagome, ¿te acuerdas de ella? La jovencita dulce con la que solías jugar.-

-Keh, no tenía ni la D de dulce, esa niña caprichosa nunca la soporte. Pero, ¿Por qué esta desaparecida?-

-Hace ya varios años le hicieron una especie de maldición, se dijo que su hermana mayor, a la edad de los 15 años, la mataría. Es por eso que dejaron sola a Kagome en medio de un gran bosque, solo por precaución para que su hermana, no la encontrase.-

-¿Hermana mayor? Yo jamás oí de eso.-

-Por supuesto que no. Ella tiene 10 años más que vos, y cuando vos eras pequeño y visitabas este castillo, ella se encontraba en una escuela de sacerdotisas muy lejos de aquí.-

Okey, eso lo convencía, y bastante. Había oído bastantes historias parecidas. Bueno, ya que se había sacado la duda, lo siguiente era saber quién era la chica de la playa. Parecía verdaderamente un ángel caído del cielo. Aun recordaba esas curvas bien marcadas, alta, aunque menos que el, por supuesto, ese largo pelo color azabache, tan suave como la seda y ese, ese perfume, esa droga de aromas perfectos. Aunque quisiera no la olvidaría fácilmente, y haría lo posible para saber su nombre, además, nadie se resistía a sus encantos. La tendría besándole los pies.

Alto, ¡¿Y Miroku? ¿Dónde se habría metido ese libidinoso? Siempre era la misma historia con él, lo perdía de vista y cuando lo encontraba estaba con una señorita. Ese pervertido no cambiaria.

Eso sonó como, ¿Cómo una cachetada? Si, definitivamente eso era. Y provenía de la cocina.

-Miroku, ¿Qué hiciste esta vez?- Y como siempre, su mejor amigo terminaba con una mano marcada en el rostro. ¿Esa rutina jamás cambiaria?

-Es que Sanguito no entiende que yo no controlo mi mano maldita, tiene vida propia.-

-¡Pervertido, si serás!- Aunque no podía negar que era un chico bastante apuesto. Esos ojazos azules eran los más bellos que jamás había visto.

-Vámonos torpe, mi padre me pidió que te llevara con él, dijo que tenía algo que decirte. - Decía el ambarino mientras arrastraba al pelinegro haría afuera de la habitación, dejando a una Sango realmente confundida.

-No te preocupes mi amor, volveré por ti, mi dulce Dulcinea.-

Ya en el living…

-Padre, ¿Qué tenias para decirle?-

-No es solo a él, es a los dos.-

-Keh, no importa, dale apúrate y dinos que era lo que querías.-

-Hoy tendrán que ir a vigilar nuevamente la playa, al parecer, siguen afirmando haberla visto.-

-Si padre, ningún problema. Me retiro.- Y salió rumbo a su cuarto. Tendría que pensar algunas cosas.

-Sí señor, coincido con su hijo, y también me retiro.-

Genial, esta era su oportunidad para volver a verla. Esta vez hablaría con ella, le preguntaría miles de cosas. Al parecer, no sabía qué era lo que había hecho tan bien pero, alguien allá arriba si lo quería, y mucho. ¡Oh gracias Kami y todos los dioses!

Espero que les haya gustado. Me gustaría que me dejaran reviews. Eso me alienta a seguir con este fic. Críticas constructivas o lo que quieran, siempre y cuando no sean ofensas. Muchas gracias por leerme. Ustedes me hacen mejorar. Besos, nos leemos. :D


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, si si, lo sé, tardo un montón en seguir los fics. Les tengo una mala noticia, naa no se si contárselos, es una triste historia, bueno si insisten… SE ME ROMPIO LA LAPTOP! Si, se me rompe seguido, el mundo está contra mí. Pero no se preocupen que miss smiled llego! :D

Cuando estaba leyendo el ultimo capitulo que publique me quede con cara de Ho my God, WTF? No puedo haber escrito tan mal, por Kami! No se preocupen, voy a mejorar con el tiempo, obvio ¬¬ Y seguro que se van a encontrar con palabras que no están en mi "vocabulario", se me pegaron de unos compañeros.

Como siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen pero esta historia si y bla bla bla… Espero que lo disfruten y que comience el ¡show! (?)

_**CHAPTER 4**_

*_Genial, esta era su oportunidad para volver a verla. Esta vez hablaría con ella, le preguntaría miles de cosas. Al parecer, no sabía qué era lo que había hecho tan bien pero, alguien allá arriba si lo quería, y mucho. ¡Oh gracias Kami y todos los dioses!*_

-No es nada pero me parece que tu papá se está tomando muy a fondo eso de la chica, seguro que cuando la encuentren va a estar re moribunda.-

-Keh, como si me importara esa.-

-Esa no te importa, ¿Pero el angelito de la playa si?-

-Deja de decir boludeces y prepárate.-

-Ya te imagino muy cachondo chamuyando a la _princess_.-

-Mira Miroku que no te conviene armar bardo con migo.-

-Bueno bueno, inhala exhala, inhala exhala. ¿Todo _fresh_?

Y PUM! Un golpe en la cabeza de Miroku. (Me dolió de solo imaginármelo ¡auch!) Se lo busco…

-Inuyasha, no puedo creer que tengas tan poco corazón como para golpear a esta belleza de hombre.-

Y entre tanta pelea y palabras no tan suaves e irreproducibles (Se las dejo para que las imaginen ustedes) llegaron a la playa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Y paso una hora, y dos y tres; y a Inuyasha se le acaba la paciencia, que mucha no tiene.

-Foo Inuyasha, que embole. Y yo que pensé que ibas a tener una noche hot.-

-Déjame de joder Miroku.-

-¿A dónde vas?

-A recorrer un poco.-

-¿Me vas a dejar solito? Sos muy malo conmigo.-

-Si seguís estando así de sensible te vas a volver gay.-

-Nee, no te preocupes, vivo para mis fanáticas sexis.- Y como siempre se quedo hablando solo…

Y devuelta paso una hora, dos y bla bla… y bueno también se escuchaban ronquidos.

-Mosquito de mierda.-

-¿A quién le decís mosquito de mierda? ¡Miroku despertate!-

-¿Mioga? ¿Sos vos?-

-No, es tu abuelita que llego de dar un paseo romántico con una foca en biquini… ¡MAS VALE QUE SOY YO!-

-Bueno la ironía no hacía falta. ¿Qué queres?-

-¡EL AMO INUYASHA DESAPARECIO!-

-¡¿Qué?-

Continuara…

No es que lo quiera terminar así al capítulo, y si, sé que es súper cortito, es que mis neuronas se tomaron unas vacaciones. (?) Asique váyanse acostumbrando..

Y repito para los colgados que nunca leen la parte final de los capítulos:

Me gustaría que me dejaran reviews. Eso me alienta a seguir con este fic. Mientras menos reviews, menos ganas me dan de escribir, obvio que yo lo hago por hobby pero uno al escribir una historia se ilusiona con tener varios comentarios de los lectores, críticas constructivas! Algún error que tenga que corregir, algo que quieran que escriba, alguna idea, que se yo, cualquier cosa pero algo! Obvio que siempre y cuando no sean ofensas, creo que eso le quedo claro desde el principio.

Cualquier otra cosa que quieran comentarme que no tenga nada que ver con esto, por ejemplo, que quieran que escriba alguna historia de algún personaje en particular o algo por el estilo, entren a mi perfil o como se le diga.

Muchas gracias por leerme. Ustedes me hacen mejorar. Besos, nos leemos. :D

Miss Smiled


End file.
